Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication systems, for example, and more particularly to flexible channel state information feedback management.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and the like. These wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system (e.g., network) resources.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) transmissions. The DL (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the UL (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
Multiple access technologies may use Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) or Time Division Duplex (TDD) to provide UL and DL communications over one or more carriers. TDD operation offers flexible deployments without requiring paired spectrum resources. TDD formats include transmission of frames of data, each including a number of different subframes in which different subframes may be UL subframes or DL subframes. In systems that operate using TDD, different formats may be used in which uplink and downlink communications may be symmetric or asymmetric. Flexible TDD DL/UL subframe configurations provide efficient ways to use unpaired spectrum resources. In some examples, TDD subframe configurations may be adapted based on traffic conditions (e.g., DL/UL loading at a base station and/or UE).
Wireless communication systems including base stations and UEs may support operation on multiple carriers, which in one form is called carrier aggregation. Carrier aggregation may be used to increase throughput between a base station supporting multiple component carriers and a UE, and UEs may be configured to communicate using multiple component carriers associated with multiple base stations. Other techniques for increasing throughput using multiple carriers may be used where base stations performing joint operations have non-ideal backhaul (e.g., dual-connectivity, etc.).
In some instances, a wireless communication system may support a channel state information (CSI) process in which two interference measurement resources (IMRs) are allocated for the CSI process.